The Adel Job
by STRQ
Summary: Crime Lord Weiss Schnee and her team, Demolitions Expert Yang, Stealth Operative Blake and human chameleon Ruby plan a heist on the Adel family vault, containing billions. but can this team of broken friends even come together after what tore them apart 7 years ago? (Real Life AU, Crime AU)
1. Chapter 1

Weiss sighed, leaning back on the deck of her yacht. _Her yacht_. Not her fathers, hers. It was nice to finally have something she had earned herself, even if it was at the expense of others. She was 26 now, leader of one of the largest criminal enterprises in all of the world, feared from Los Angeles to Hong Kong, though only by those in the same business. To the rest of the world she was one of Forbes Top 5 CEOs to watch, a generous philanthropist and urban housing developer. In reality, the money she "donated" was drug money that went right back to her syndicate, and the urban housing developments were just safehouses to store her things. Drugs, weapons, vehicles, people, anything and everything she had smuggled. It was a good life, and under her reign, after her fathers sad unfortunate death, the business had grown to new heights. As she sat, bathing in the warm sunlight, she heard one of her bodyguards approaching, a big hulk of a man she only knew by his rank, Lieutenant. "What is it, Lieutenant, I told you not to interrupt my sun bathing time" he nodded, before speaking. "Moles have info, possibly heist, estimated billions in unmarked currency." Lieutenant was a man of few words, something she had always appreciated. She got up, pulling a silk robe, custom made by Marc Jacobs himself, and walked casually down the the command center, a huge central high tech room, a stark contrast to the laid back luxury feel of the rest of the ship. There, her best analysts sat gathering data from her spies all around the globe, compiling huge data profiles on anyone who was anyone, and everyone else too. "What's the scoop" she asked Penny, one of her best. "Our mole in the fashion industry heard from her friend that the Adel family is going to be hosting a gala at their house, for the first time ever they're letting actual outsiders in there, which means that their vault will be the most unguarded its ever been"

Weiss tapped her chin, thinking deeply. The Adel vault, besides having the entire wealth of the family, would probably also have their fashion designs, prototypes of various things, although those would be next to useless, as she could never be linked to any of her jobs, else the public learn the truth. Still, getting in would be difficult, and opening the vault, getting the cash out and making a getaway all without being noticed would be no easy task. She'd need her team. The only problem was, one hated her, one had dropped off her radar 7 years ago,and the last….well the last she tried not to think about, as doing so usually made her simultaneously want to cry and also destroy something. She took a deep breath, hating what she was about to do. "Bring up all recent data on Firestorm, its time I paid an old friend a visit."

 _Typical_ she thought to herself, as she pushed aside yet another annoying frond _of course she would decide to live all the way out here in the Laotian jungle._ Finally she emerged into an open clearing, only to freeze as a gunshot rang out, a bullet whizzing so close past her head that her hair was ruffled. "That's about far enough princess" Weiss hated that nickname and Yang knew it. Yang was standing on the deck of her small jungle hut, rifle raised and pointed directly at her. "I told you really clearly what would happen if you ever showed your face to me again." Yang cocked the bolt of the rifle, loading another bullet into the chamber "Now you go on and leave before the next one ruins that pretty face of yours"

"Yang. Just listen. I need you for a job." Yang did not waver, replying without a pause "I told you we were done, im not helping you after what you did" Weiss took a tentative step forward "I'm talking about potentially billions here" that got her attention, the rifle lowering. "Billions? There's only a few people who you could hit for billions, and none of them are easy targets" Weiss nodded, knowing that it was the challenge, not the money that was interesting her "It's the Adel Vault" Yang hesitated, before setting the rifle down. "Fine, we'll talk, but i'm not sure i'm in yet. Now let me deactivate the mines" _Typical_.

Once inside, it became clear this was no ordinary middle-of-the-Laotian-jungle-hut. While on the outside it seemed regular enough, inside the walls were solid inch thick steel and according to Yang, also had a layer of steel reinforced concrete between the steel and the outside wall. All around on work tables were wires, chemicals, and other various bomb and explosive making materials. Yang was her number one Demolitionist, the perfect member to have on her team with what she was facing.

"The vaut is only about as large as a shipping container, if a shipping container was made of titanium alloy several inches thick contained inside a larger vault that's about half a mile under a house that's practically another vault. Eye scanners and fingerprinting and passcodes all the way there, and some unknown security on the vault itself. "So what am i supposed to do, nuke the place?"

"No your job is to- wait you have nukes?"

"Close enough" Yang shrugged "I have money time and a grudge. Only took me a few years"

Weiss decided not to think about that "No, your job is to make some kind of contraption that will allow someone to safely and securely transport nitroglycerin so that we can blow the hinges off the vault door, the larger vault, the the smaller one, and also to wire explosives to every escape vehicle besides ours just in case their alarm is tripped, we do not want them giving chase"

Yang looked at Weiss carefully. "If all you needed me for was something as simple as that then you wouldn't have come in person. What are you really after?" weiss sighed _had she really been that obvious?_ "I-well….I lost track of Blake" Yang leaned back, an evil grin spreading across her face "you know princess this is exactly why I hate you. 'Lost track of her' pfft...like she's something you own...you of all people should know that if you can't find her it's because she damn well doesn't want you to, and what kind of friend would I be if I tattled on her."

"Yang, please, I- WE need her if we want this to be done. She's the best person I know at stealth, hacking and infiltration, and if she doesn't help then…."

"Then what?"

"Then we'd fail. She is….." she paused. Pride was her weakness, and even now she couldn't bring herself to admit that…."Go on" Yang said in a sing-song voice. Weiss gulped "She's the most important part of the team" Yang hopped up from her chair "Well, you got me convinced that you've changed enough. I'm in, but you're gonna need to talk to Blake herself if you want her on board." Yang handed Weiss a scrap of paper with a phone number on it. "You might wanna get somewhere with better reception. And soon because the landmines will be active again in...ten seconds" Weiss ran.

 **Just a little Heist story I wrote in under an hour. even though I have other stories I should work on. and speaking of the other stories, all are essentially abandoned except for the following: Omega Force RWBY, RWBY and the Gods of Olympus, For Remnant, Cyber Rose and, if enough interest, This one, The Adel Job. I know that some readers really enjoyed my My Hero Academia/RWBY crossover story, but I personally as an author, have accepted that there is no fixing that story. perhaps i'll go back to it someday, as Cyber Rose, For Remnant and The Adel Job I have clear endings for. that is all for now and comment below if you like this and want it to continue, or if you don't but have suggestions to make it better. if you** **absolutely** **hate it and think should go kill myself, then** **don't** **even bother commenting, thanks and have a great life.**


	2. Chapter 2

After the terrible heat of Laos, Weiss was more than happy to be back on her company jet flying to, well just flying at the moment, in a 20 mile circle until she knew where to head. some might think it was a waste of fuel, but the jet did not run on fuel, instead relying on fusion cells. Sure if the cells ever got damaged the entire jet would go up in a fireball similar thermonuclear detonation, but the risk was worth being able to go places fast. In front of her on the small table was the paper and her private company line, the most secure line she had. She still hesitated. If Blake agreed to join, then she'd have to face...her...next. She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, before picking up the phone, dialing in the number.

*ring*

*ring*

*ring*

As the call went through, Weiss noticed that there was something written on the back, she could see it through the paper. She flipped it over right as, on the fifth ring, someone picked up. "Hello, BB's electronics repair and resale shop how may I help you?" The voice was bright, chipper and lighthearted, clearly not Blake. Blake always spoke evenly, serious and to the point. She looked at the paper again. "I, uhh...need a special deal on passwords?" There was a pause, before the line went dead. _Great. Another prank by Yang to make me look foolish._ But then her phone buzzed, scaring her and making her almost drop it. The number showed up as "Unknown". Shaking a bit she answered, this time greeted by a familiar voice. "How did you get this number?" straight to the point as always. "Is this line secure?" Weiss could practically hear her rolling her eyes. "What do you think genius, when have I ever used an unsecured line?"

"I needed to make sure. And I am sure you already know how and why I am contacting you." a small pause, and Weiss could distantly hear clicking and beeping. "You have some crazy new scheme and need me to hold your hand through it, according to Yang. And you also have something to say to me?" Weiss sighed. Blake was the best in her field. "Blake….without you...we….I wouldn't have been able to become who I am today ok? Secured line or not I need to meet you someplace safe to talk this out face to face. Can you just humor me this once?"

Agan there was clicking, though closer this time, and it went on for almost a minute before Blake spoke again. "The location was just programmed into your jet. A car will be waiting when you arrive." then another dial tone. Weiss sighed, before gasping as the jet made a very sudden and steep turn. _Damn it Blake_.

It wasn't until hours later that she finally landed, Weiss suspected Blake had programmed in an extra circuitous route on purpose just to waste time. However as promised a car was waiting, the driver, a young man with wavy brown hair and beard standing outside it holding up a sign with her code name, Snowfall, on it, a sure sign it was from Blake, who exclusively used their code names outside of conversation and sometimes during it too. She climbed in almost completely ignoring the polite "Good Evening" from the quiet and soft spoken man. She had learned from a young age that talking with the serving class would only lead to thinly veiled insults and personal slights. As they drove out of the airport she caught sight of the name of the Airfield. _Roseway Airfield_. Maybe it was a coincidence, but Wiss highly doubted it. It would be just the kind of move Blake would do, making sure their meeting place was in….her territory.

After about 15 minutes the pulled up beside a plain looking 5 story building, old looking, but well preserved. Then the driver spoke up looking right at Weiss from the front seat with startling blue eyes. "Miss B will meet you on the fifth floor, just tell the lady inside that the boss sent you" Weiss nodded, climbing out, as the car drove off going around the back of the building. Inside the foyer was simple, clean and mostly decorated with various floral designs. Weiss recognized Lavender, Nightshade, Poppy, Carnation and….she froze a bit. In the center of the room on a small coffee table, a vase of roses. Weiss shook her head going over to the reception desk, empty and abandoned, with a small bell. A door behind the desk was slightly ajar. Weiss politely rang the bell once, waiting with her hands behind her back. About 30 seconds later just as she was ringing the bell again a thin woman in a blue skirt and white blouse scurried out of the back room, wiry black hair sticking out despite her messy bun's best effort, a pair of round spectacles askew on her face.

"Oh-oh dear excuse me I'm new here and I was way in the back I almost didn't hear your ring" she said in a nervous rush. She sounded young with the accent of someone who grew up in the south but hadn't been there in a long time. She was pretty, in a cute, receptionist-y way. Her name tag, also askew, read "Ashley" with a cute smiley sticker after.

"Well Ashely, the uhh.. boss sent me" the woman, Ashley nodded fervently "Oh yes she said I should expect you, yes she said to me...lets see...ah yes...take the last elevator on the right, it will take you right to her office mhm" Weiss nodded her thanks, moving to the short hallway lined on both sides with elevators, three to a side. According to the display, the elevator was currently on the fifth floor. Great. She pressed the call button and waited. Looking back she saw the receptionist had already disappeared again. Definitely new to her job. Finally the elevator arrived with a pleasant ding. She entered, and only seeing two buttons, one labeled up the other down, she pressed the "Up" one. The elevator, annoyingly, was playing an old Bon Jovi song; Bed of Roses. Blake was really trying her best to mess with her.

Once at the top the elevator opened to a corridor, at the end of which stood a single door with an armed guard in front. And he was seriously armed, or she at least assumed it was a he. Their physique suggested male, however they wore full body armor including a riot mask and dark goggles, and carried an M4 Carbine with scope and attached flashlight. On each hip was a holstered pistol. She cautiously approached but the rifle remained in a relaxed holding position. Once she was almost right in front of the guard she stopped.

"Any weapons you have I would relinquish now" the mask muffled and distorted the voice but he did sound distinctly male so that solved that for her. "I don't have any weapons. I'm wearing a dress where would I put one." the guard said nothing, instead turning partially and opening the door. It opened outward into the hall, something she noticed and knew for a fact was to hinder any attackers. Inside sitting at a desk, surrounded by monitors and keyboards was Blake. In front of the desk was a single chair. As she sat she noticed the guard standing by the wall just barely in her peripheral vision.

"You really want to rob the Adel family?" the question came out of nowhere, as Bake hadn't stopped working. "Yes, this could be our only chance to do so, take out a huge player and get richer from it as well." Blake raised her head a fraction her gaze seeming to bore right into Weiss before she sank back down into her computer nirvana. "I want a 35% cut or no deal. That extra 10% coming from your cut, of course" Weiss had expected this. Blake had never really been ok with their four way 25% split of the profits, insisting that the cuts should be based on how much a person did for the heist. But the money had always been enough to keep her quiet. Still 7 years without being silenced had probably only strengthen that conviction. But Weiss was willing anyway, she was already a multi-billionaire. "Ok. I'll do one step further. I'll increase your cut. ALL of your cuts actually. You, Yang and...her, will all get 30% cut."

 _That_ made Blake not only looked up, she stood up, looking at Weiss carefully. "You're only going to give yourself a 10%? You?" Weiss nodded "this is less about the money for me. This is a business strike" Blake sat down, looking not at Weiss, but the guard.

"You in too?"

Weiss looked over in confusion. The "guard" took off his helmet, then his vest. Underneath was a messy white blouse, the hint of a blue skirt peeking through, as she looked at Blake then Weiss with startling blue eyes. The next words out of her mouth sent shivers down Weiss's spine. It was a voice she hadn't heard since the incident, one that reminded her of warm nights under the stars and the scent of strawberries.

"I'm in, if you are Blake" replied Ruby.


End file.
